Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically to techniques for marking and manipulating voice message segments in a voice message.
In voicemail/unified messaging systems, a user (e.g., a recipient or sender) of a voice message can perform actions through a telephone user interface (TUI). For example, commands may be sent via the TUI, such as saving a message, deleting a message, forwarding/sending a message, etc. These actions, however, operate on the entire message.
Performing actions on the entire message includes some disadvantages. For example, a first user may not want to forward the entire message to a second user. There may be sensitive and/or confidential information in the message that the second user should not hear. The first user, however, does not have any choice but to send the entire message. Thus, the first user may have to separately call the second user and rehash the message leaving out the confidential information. It may not be efficient for the first user to call the second user. Also, the first user may not perfectly rehash the message (without the sensitive or confidential part), which may cause a misunderstanding of the message or may leave out an important part of the message.